Mind Corruption
by Mijikai
Summary: After a car accident, Yugi is suffering mental problems by having horrifying illusions. And though most of his memory is gone, he'd never forget how Yami betrayed him. How do you think he'll survive the mental insitute he's staying at with Pegusas as hi
1. Bloody Illusion

Mijikai: Those who want me to update other stories, kill me after you read this first chapter, and if you are a reader that has never heard of me or read any of my fanfics...Welcome! ^^  
  
Yami: I don't like the summery, it sounds evil.  
  
Yugi:.......................................................  
  
Mijikai: (ignoring the glare Yami is giving her) Before I start I want to thank the author of Magic Pills, though the authoress has no idea who I am. But I want to thank her because it was that fic that gave me this idea.  
  
Yugi:............why can't Yami be the mental one?  
  
Yami: AIBOU!  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Mijikai: Read and enjoy.  
  
Warning: Blood, violence, and a lot of corruption. Swearing.  
  
Diclaimor: I do not own Yugioh, and this is the last one you'll ever read of in this fic.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Chapter One  
  
A dark street only lit by lamps and a chilly wind running through hair.  
  
'Cold today.'  
  
The Kame Game Shop is near by, a hand opens the door, and the bell rang, indicating someone has entered the building.  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
Movement and muffled voices in the living room.  
  
"Yami? Grandpa?"  
  
The living room is dim, but on the floor was Yami, shirtless, and on top of him was Anzu, also shirtless.  
  
The scene blurs as water dribbled down and falls upon the floor.  
  
The street seems even blacker as the wind whistles.  
  
Rapid breathing and a pounding heart with every footstep.  
  
"YUGI!"  
  
HONK! HONK!  
  
Blaring light, pain, darkness.  
  
(*)  
  
My eyes snapped open, my breathing gasping as I felt sweat soaking every inch of my body.  
  
And anger swelled up within me as I remembered.  
  
How I remembered that night.  
  
I had come home after study session with Ryou, and had just entered inside the Game Shop when I heard commotion in the living room.  
  
Once I stepped inside that room, I had the shock of my life.  
  
My girlfriend, Anzu, and my other self, Yami, were making out!  
  
In my distress I ran, all senses stopped and I heard my name being called.  
  
Lights blinded my eyes, then pain.  
  
That's how I ended up in here.  
  
That's how I began to die.  
  
My body healed just fine, but my mind didn't.  
  
Most of my memory was gone, and I started having illusions that were horrible, and bloody.  
  
'Yami you bastard! I hope you go to hell!' I snarled and my heart jolted as the door flew open.  
  
I suppressed a groan as I saw my counsiler, Pegusas J.Crawford, in the doorway, wearing that retarded white suit, and smiled that sickening smile.  
  
"Ah, you're awake Yugi-boy," he said in that honey sick voice.  
  
I only glared at him.  
  
"Now no need to look at me like that Yugi-boy. I'm only here to help," he said and placed the tray of what-ever was on it down on the small table and folded black the blankets and started unstrapping the buckles that strapped my arms to the bed.  
  
Once the weight was gone, I slowly sat up, and continued glaring.  
  
"Is there a specific reason you have to strap everybody to their bed?" I asked, non to nicely.  
  
"Its a precaution Yugi-boy. We don't want you mental cases doing anything in the middle of the night."  
  
I growled.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Now, now, its not nice to call people that," he tuanted and picked up the tray and set it before me.  
  
I wrinkled my nose as I reconized the gray glop that was suppose to be oatmeal.  
  
"Now eat every bite, and no playing with your food," he said.  
  
I shot him a nasty look.  
  
'Who does he think he is? My mother?'  
  
Once he closed the door shut, I slowly picked up the spoon and scooped the glop up and forced it down my throat.  
  
"Ugh," I grimaced.  
  
It tasted like wheat germ and had the texture of glue.  
  
~Want~ hissed a voice, and I stopped eating.  
  
~WWWWWaaaaaannnnnnt~  
  
I spun around, looking everywhere, but saw nobody.  
  
"Whose there!" I shouted.  
  
~Wwwwwwwwaaaaaannnnnt. Blllllooooood. Prrrrrreeeeaaaaaty Bllllllloooooood.~  
  
I swung myself to the left, knocking over my breakfast, and stood in the middle of my room, looking around wildly.  
  
"Who are you bastard!" I shouted.  
  
Nothing seemed to be different.  
  
The same gray walls, the same small table, and the same bed.  
  
But suddenly, something red oozed from the walls and dribbled down upon the floor and started pooling, and I screamed as I realized it was blood.  
  
~Prrrrrreeeeeaaaaaaty blllllooooooood. Waaaaant mooooooore!~  
  
"Stop it!" I shouted and dropped to my knees, covering my ears. "Stop it!"  
  
The light gray walls were now crimson red, and what light came from the ceiling diminished, and I was in the darkness with blood pooling up to my waist.  
  
I heard footsteps and whipped my head around and some kind of door opened in the wall of blood.  
  
It was a shaodw, but it was terrifying.  
  
It was the shadow of the devil, and its white eyes gleamed, and it gnashed its sharp teeth.  
  
The thing approached me, but I scrambled up, slipping on the blood that was slowly reaching my chest and climbed onto the bed, and screamed as the thing kept approaching me.  
  
My eyes looked around frantically, and I quickly reached over my bed, and snatched up the floating bowl, and flung it at the devil.  
  
It hit him right on the head, and he bellowed an out rage of pain.  
  
I shivered at such a sound, and scrambled back, back hitting the wall.  
  
I felt something crawling up my arm and looked down, and cried out as I saw maggots feeding on my arm.  
  
"Get off of me!" I shouted and started trying to pick them off, but it didn't seem to work, so I frantically started ripping them off.  
  
I heard footsteps approach me and looked up to see more devil things run towards me and I scrambled up and tried to dodge them, but two grabbed me and forced me down, and I gasped as the blood covered my face.  
  
I heard shouting, and felt pain shot up my arm, and I became dizzy, the blood, darkness, devils becoming hazy, and I knew no more.  
  
(*)  
  
My eyes snapped open, and I immediately started thrashing, but felt my arms strapped down, and made me thrash all the more.  
  
I wanted to get out of there!  
  
"Calm yourself Yugi-boy," came that sick voice, and I looked up to see Pegusas sitting on a stool beside my bed, and I noticed his head was bandaged, and a needle was lieing upon the table, half filled.  
  
"What happened?" I demanded as I continued to struggle. "I want out of here!"  
  
"You went through another one of your illusions, and was quite violent this time," he informed and he fingered the bandage across his head. "Since you threw a bowl at me."  
  
"Bastard! Let me out!" I shouted, and struggled even more, and Pegusas reached for the needle, and I winced as I was punctured with it.  
  
I started becoming lethargy and I slowly blinked as I became tired.  
  
"Rest Yugi-boy, you're going to need it."  
  
(*)  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have something to tell you." (Blush)  
  
"What is it Anzu? Do you need help with something?"  
  
"(deep breath) Yugi, I love you. Please don't reject me."  
  
(silence)  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"You...love me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Anzu."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Yugi (sob)"  
  
Kiss.  
  
(*)  
  
My eyes slowly opened as I lay there.  
  
For once in my right mind.  
  
Tears filled my eyes as I remembered that day, the happiest day of my life, before all this happened.  
  
This time I didn't struggle against the straps, but lay there, staring at the ceiling, remembering.  
  
The door opened but I didn't bother to look who it was, because I already knew for he was the only one who entered this hell hole.  
  
"Yugi-boy, you have a vistor," he said and I looked up.  
  
"Who would want to visit me?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see," he said with a grin, and I growled in fustraction.  
  
I was unstrapped from the bed and was led out of my room, and down the hall of more rooms for people who were also mental.  
  
I could hear banging and screaming, and even curses as I passed by door by door.  
  
We passed through another door and instead of being gray and musty it was more bright and more people in white clothing were scrambling everywhere.  
  
But I didn't have time to look, because Pegusas pushed me towards the elevator and pushed up.  
  
I stood there, feeling the sensation of going up, and then we aburtly stopped and the door opened.  
  
We entered inside another gray room, with a guard by a door, but we went right past him and once I went through I came to...another room.  
  
But this time, it was a room that was a bit brighter and I had to squint to see, but it was white and a huge glass wall was in front of me, and on the other side was an old man.  
  
He was short and pudgy, but had a kind face.  
  
He had gray lightening bangs, and wore a bandana that covered the rest of his hair, and possessed fasinating violet eyes.  
  
I was a bit curious in the green overalls he wore with the yellow shirt, since all I've seen was people wearing white and gray.  
  
I saw his eyes sadden and he pressed his hands to the glass, and tears filled his eyes.  
  
"Yugi," he whispered.  
  
I blinked at him, but was shoved towards him, so stood close by the glass wall and stared at him.  
  
"Yugi," he said again and my eyes narrowed.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I growled.  
  
The old man winced, and a tear splashed down his cheek.  
  
"You don't remember me do you?" he whispered.  
  
I snorted.  
  
"Look, if I god damn knew you then I would have god damn reconized you!" I snapped, but felt bad as he looked deeply hurt.  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry. Who are you?" I asked, more quietly and waited for an answer.  
  
"I'm your Grandpa."  
  
".....?"  
  
We were both silent as I prossessed this information, then I grew angery.  
  
"Yeah fucken right! If you were my Grandpa then I wouldn't be dieing in this fucken hell hole!" I shouted as I slammed my fist on the glass wall.  
  
My knuckles cracked but I didn't care.  
  
"Yugi, you can be helped here," he protested.  
  
"Yeah, help me god damn die sooner!" I shouted, and slammed my fist on the wall again.  
  
Suddenly, he gasped.  
  
"Yugi, your hurt! What happened?" he asked, worry in his eyes, and I looked down at my arm and for once, noticed it was bandaged.  
  
The bandages were soaked red with my blood, and was even crusting over with dried blood.  
  
I shoved it behind my back, and glared at the old man.  
  
"None of your damn buisness."  
  
He was silent, before he looked into my eyes, tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go now. Please get well soon Yugi," he whispered as he left the room on the other side of the glass.  
  
I watched him go, and snorted.  
  
"Good riddance to you too," I muttered angrily.  
  
Hands grabbed my arm and I looked up to see Pegusas.  
  
"Now its time for your thearpy," he said sweetly like I was a five year old.  
  
I wrentched my arm away from him, and stomped out of the room with Pegauses behind me.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: So, did I succeed in making it sad? Are people going to flame me? Or review me?  
  
Yami: OO OH MY GOD!  
  
Yugi: I DON'T WANT TO ME MENTAL!!!  
  
Yami: You made Yugi call me a bastard!  
  
Yugi: I don't want to see blood and devils! AND I DON'T WANT PEGUSAS TO BE MY COUNSILER!!!  
  
Mijikai: OO Whoa, calm down. ^^ So anyway, please review, and if its too grusome I'll take it off and post it in Adultfanfiction. 


	2. A Friend?

Mijikai: A big thanks to all those whose reviews were positve and those who were flames....keep reading before you start judging my fic. Once this story has ended and you don't like it, _then_ flame me all you want, but don't flame me for one chapter. Oh and Yugi isn't really OOC. I mean he does swear for hevens sakes! He's a highschooler! Its just that in the anime in America, they tone the language down, but if you read the comics...uh...maybe I shouldn't go there.  
  
Yami: I swear worse then him.  
  
Mijikai: I know you do.  
  
Yugi: I do say damn it alot, but that isn't really a heavy swear word.  
  
Mijikai: I still have to read what you say when you get really angry.  
  
Yugi: I probably would swear heavily.  
  
Mijikai: That's my point.  
  
Yugi: -______-  
  
Mijikai: So in conclusion, if he swears when hes mad in the comics then this is how I think he'd act if a big chunk of his memory was missing, plus seeing illusions, plus remembering his most trusted friend betrayed him, plus having his girlfriend cheating him, and last and worst of all...OO having Pegusas for your counsiler. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Yugi/Yami: OO  
  
Mijikai: (pants) Anyway, those who liked it enjoy! And if you misunderstood in the last chapter, I meant that was the last time you'd be seeing the disclaimor, not my last story.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Lunch.  
  
Ugh, I hate lunch time.  
  
The cafeteria is like the mess hall at school, except its filled with a bunch of mental people instead of moran students.  
  
I placed my tray down in a deserted table and ate the water celery soup, with a slice of pompernickel bread buttered with lard.  
  
Yum.  
  
Ew.  
  
I stirred my soup and forced it into my mouth and down my gullet as I chewed on my weird tasting bread.  
  
"I told you I'm not crazy!" came a shout and I swallowed as I looked up.  
  
In the middle of the cafeteria, where they were serving the slop, was a boy maybe a bit older then me.  
  
Tall, with golden hair, messy, honey brown eyes, and well...looking pretty angery as he faced one of the meanest mental cases in the whole insitute.  
  
"Ha! If yous weren't crazy like us, then yous should in't be in here!" the bully snarled.  
  
I watched in silence.  
  
"Oh yeah, at least I can talk right instead of your bad grammer! I'm in my right mind thank you and I bet some poor souls in here are also in my same predicument. Like him!" he shouted, pointing to me and I only blinked.  
  
The bully, Ya'a, turned around and burst out laughing, snorting mixing in with his laughter.  
  
"Him? HIM! In his right mind!? He's the worst case that is in this hell hole!" he shouted, and I stood up, slamming my hands upon the table top.  
  
"So what of it?" I asked slowly walking towards Ya'a.  
  
I folded my arms and stared right up at him.  
  
"At least I don't twitch uncontrollably when someone pokes me."  
  
"Ha! I have no idea what your..."  
  
I poked him and he went all tense and his body started twitching uncontrollably.  
  
The new guy made a disgusted look and moved towards me, standing behind me.  
  
Suddenly, his body tensed again and he slowly relaxed but anger was clearly on his face.  
  
"Why yous little bradt!" he roared and lifted his fist to punch me.  
  
I made my eyes go wide, and looked around wildly.  
  
I made my breathing fast, and scream as I flinched and landed upon my knees, squeezing my hands to my ears.  
  
"Get away from me demon!"  
  
"Wha...," Ya'a stammered as he backed away. "Whas yous talking about?"  
  
"The walls. Blood flowing down him. Ah! I'm drowning! I'm drowing in blood, someone help me!"  
  
Ya'a flinched and I smirked as he started running out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Yous crazy!" he shouted as he disappeared out of the swinging doors.  
  
Once he was gone, I slowly got up and chuckled while shaking my head and turned, but stopped as I saw the new guy looking at me with fear.  
  
He was all pale and shaking some what.  
  
"What was dat?" he asked, as he stared at me.  
  
"What I call a plan to avoid being pulverized," I answered and moved passed him and sat back in my spot.  
  
I scowled as I noticed my missing bread, and knew some one snatched it while I was helping the new guy out.  
  
So, I had to settled for celery soup.  
  
As I sipped the tasteless water, I noticed someone sitting before me and looked up.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, as I stared suspiciously as the new guy.  
  
"I want to thanks ya for helping me out there."  
  
"Its no problem," I answered dully and got up to throw my plastic bowl away.  
  
"Wait!" he shouted and I stopped. "I was wondering if you wanted to be friends?"  
  
I barked out a laugh, probably scaring the guy out of his wits.  
  
"Weren't you listening? I have the worst case in the mental insitute then anyone you see around you."  
  
"But...I thought he was bluffing," the new guy stammered.  
  
"Well, he wasn't," I answered and turned to leave.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Pegusas called out my name.  
  
It made me wince, and grit my teeth.  
  
"What do you damn want!" I shouted back with irritation.  
  
"Phone call!"  
  
I blinked in surprise.  
  
For the last five months in being here, I've never received a phone call.  
  
I pushed passed all the people and hurried out of the cafiteria and was escorted to the one telephone in the whole building.  
  
I picked up the phone and took a deep breath.  
  
"Moishi, moishi?" I said curiously.  
  
"Aibou! Are you alright?"  
  
I felt myself tense up, and my anger slowly started swelling up.  
  
I tightened my grip on the phone and I glared at it.  
  
"Aibou?"  
  
"Yami?" I asked, with restrained anger.  
  
"Yes its me."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Go to hell!" I shouted and slammed the phone back onto the receiver and stomped back to the cafeteria before Pegasus could grab me.  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()* ()*()*  
  
I grumbled as I sat in my seat, slumping in my chair, as I sat in the usual circle for thearpy, whoopie.  
  
The others sitting around our cousiler, Kimo (a big burly hair with a hairstyle that reminds me of a rhinos horn) were figiting or being dumb.  
  
Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see Weevil Underwood, smiling at me with huge teeth and pushed a jared moth into my face.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful!" he asked, and laughed that seemed more like a witches cackle.  
  
"Eh, yes, very nice," I said and shoved the disgusting creature out of my face.  
  
'At least it wasn't another cocroach,' I thought and shuddered.  
  
Then I felt something konk me on the cheek and I ended up falling out of my seat.  
  
"What the heck...!?" I shouted and Weevil, had the jar in my face again.  
  
"What to touch it? He says he likes you," he said and chuckled insanely, and I looked at him weirdly.  
  
"No I don't want to touch it," I growled and pushed the jar aside so I could get onto my seat again.  
  
Once I sat down, I heard Weevil muttering to himself as he looked at the jar closely.  
  
"Ah yes, it is about time for your mating season. But dont' you worry, I'll find a mate for you. Speaking of mating..." he muttered and before I knew it I was tackled to the ground, knocking over the empty chair on my otherside.  
  
I was pinned to the ground and growled as Weevil looked down upon me with a huge grin.  
  
"Little Yugi, how about being my mate?" he asked, and I nearly retched.  
  
"Sicko!" I shouted. "Get off of me!"  
  
"Not till you be be my mate," he purred. "Every bug needs one."  
  
I wrinkled my nose.  
  
"Are you dumb? Or can't you tell I'm NOT FEMALE!"  
  
"Of course I know that," he said.  
  
Now I was scared.  
  
"GET. OFF. OF. ME!" I roared and he immediately retreated back to his chair, and curled up, shivering.  
  
I smiled in truimph and resumed my seat, and when ever I narrowed my eyes at Underwood, he would flinch and shiver even more, petting the jar in his hands.  
  
"Its okay, he won't hurt you, I won't let him. Mean person, I'll find another mate," he mumbled.  
  
"Good," I snorted, and slumped down and folded my arms.  
  
"Okay," Kimo announced. "Today we have a new student in our little group. Welcome, Katsuya Jounouchi."  
  
The door opened and the new kid I had met during lunch slowly shuffled in and stood there by the door.  
  
"Come have a seat next to Mutou."  
  
He did, but did not look at me.  
  
"Tell us, what is your problem," Kimo asked.  
  
"I don't have one!" the new kid, Jounouchi, shouted. "I'm here by accident! I dont' belong here! I'm not crazy!"  
  
There was silence, and even the huge moranic ones that seemed to have glue for a brain.  
  
Even though I heard this claim before, I was getting sick of it.  
  
"Look," I spoke up, and all eyes turned to me, though my eyes were on Jounouchi. "I'm sick of tired of you saying that. So what if you're not crazy, can't you at least tell us people who've been locked up in here for many days what its like to be sane then, instead of complaing you aren't _in_sane? Besides what is sane? And what is insane? Can you tell me that Jounouchi?"  
  
I felt myself tearing up and I hated myself for it.  
  
Jounouchi looked away, and he stayed like that all through counsil.  
  
In the middle of the session, Kimo rose up from his chair and left, saying he had to go to the john, and that's when havic struck.  
  
Everyone scrambled out of their seats and did what ever.  
  
I felt breathing on my neck and I glanced behind me, only to cry out and run for my life, and Weevil chasing me.  
  
"Leave me along Bug-boy!" I shouted.  
  
"But Yugi, I still have something to settle with you!" he said and laughed insanely.  
  
"Sicko!" I shouted and turned, and stopped as I stared with wide eyes.  
  
It wasn't Weevil anymore, it was a huge mouth, that had gapping bloody teeth and six huge red eyes.  
  
Everything went dark, and the only color was me and the huge moth that was still flying towards me.  
  
I looked around frantically and grabbed something and threw it at the mouth, hitting it upon the head and running even more.  
  
I paniced as I heard the buzzing of its wings and could hear the creepy words yelling out to me.  
  
"BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEE MYYYYYY MAAAAAATE!"  
  
I started to cry as I started to tire, and I knew that if I collasped that...thing would get me.  
  
I didn't want to be anyones mate.  
  
"Leave me along, please!" I begged as I continued to run, and saw someone ahead, holding out their arms to me.  
  
I cried in relief and ran into them, holding them tight.  
  
"Don't let it get me! Don't let it get me, please!" I screamed and I felt the arms wrap around me and I looked up, but my releif turned into a snarl as I pushed away.  
  
Who I saw was a foot taller then me, with dark tanned skin, violet eyes, and the same hair style as mine but more wilder.  
  
I shoved him, when he reached out for me again.  
  
"You!" I shouted, and tackled him to the ground and punched him. "I'll kill you Yami! I'll kill you! Nobody touches her like that! Traitor!"  
  
Something sharp went into my arm, and I felt myself becoming woozy, and quickly stumbled off of Yami, and swayed before collapsing to the floor, but I still glare up at him.  
  
"I'll kill you, Yami. You bastard. I won't let you get away with what you did, Yami. You hear me....Yami?" I asked and I was out.  
  
**()**()**()**()**()**()**()**()**()**()**()**()**()**()**()**()**()**()**  
  
I gasped as my eyes snapped open, and I noticed I was back in my room, and my arms were strapped to my bed.  
  
I blinked as I tried to remember what happened.  
  
All I remember was some kind of moth was chasing me and I met Yami.  
  
Yami.  
  
I growled as I pictured him, and wanted to claw at the image I was seeing, but my strapped arms wouldn't let me.  
  
I stopped as I heard the door open and groaned as I saw Pegusas coming inside, and sitting upon the stool.  
  
"Yugi Mutou," he said a bit more seriously, then usual. "It seems you'll have to stay in your room for a while. You injured two members of the insitute, Mr. Underwood, who you threw a chair at, hitting him in the head and knocking him unconsious, slight concussion, and Mr. Jounouchi, but nothing that serious was done. He only was brusied when you punched him, and he seemed terrified when you kept calling him Yami."  
  
My teeth clenched and I started pulling the restraints.  
  
"I'll kill that bastard! I swear it!" I shouted, but immediately went calm as Pegusas reached for the needle.  
  
I didn't want to be unconsious again and dream of that day, again.  
  
"By the way you have a visitor..."  
  
"Anzu?" I asked quickly, hopefully, but he shook his head.  
  
"No, Yugi-boy. Your Grandpa. But I think I should cancel..."  
  
"No!" I shouted. "No. I'll see him."  
  
In truth, I felt guilty in my actions yesterday, and I wanted to apologize.  
  
And I promised myself to be more polite.  
  
It wasn't the old man's fault that I ended up like this...it was YAMI'S!  
  
Pegusas was about to protest, but I gave him a glare and he shut his trap and unbuckled the straps and led me back to the white room with the glass wall.  
  
There the old man was, standing there, but this time something was tucked under his arm, and he seemed to be humming, till I stepped in and stood before the glass.  
  
He looked up and a sad smile was about his lips as he looked at me.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"...Grandpa."  
  
"I hope they've been treating you well."  
  
"Yes," I lied.  
  
I watched as the old man slid his fingers to a certain part of the wall, and to my amazment, a panel slid open.  
  
Through it, he slid his package through and waited till slowly took it from his hands and stared at it, then at him.  
  
"Go on," he urged.  
  
I slowly untied the bright green ribbon and quickly stuffed in my pocket.  
  
Weird yes, but all I've really scene in this dumb insitute is gray, black, and white, and hair colors, and I'm sick of them!  
  
I ripped open the blue paper and my eyes watered as I held a plushie of the Dark Magician.  
  
I remembered him, and held him close as tears started down my eyes.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered and I smiled graced my lips.  
  
A real smile that I haven't been able to produce in a long time.  
  
I gasped as the old...I mean...Grandpa, reached inside the slot and took my hand in his and squeezed it.  
  
Nobody dared touch me, except if they tried something, and I couldn't believe how gentle his touch was.  
  
I burst into a river of tears and collapsed to my knees, holding onto Grandpa's hand, and I felt fingers wiping my tears away.  
  
"Sorry, sir, but times up," called the guard on his side of the wall.  
  
"No, Grandpa," I begged.  
  
Even though I still don't remember him, I could tell he cared about me, and I didn't want to lose that bit of comfort.  
  
Grandpa looked at me sadly, and held my face.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow, I promise. I love you Yugi," he whispered and he removed his hands from the slot and shut it and left, as I stood there, clutching the plushie close to me.  
  
I pressed my hand onto the glass and watched him leave.  
  
"Please come back."  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
At dinner, I started eatting quickly, though I hated the stale meatloaf sopped in ketchup and the sour lemon bread for desert.  
  
But I wanted to finish early so I could get ready for the radio show they were going to play.  
  
How I loved listeing to the music, and sometimes dedications were made.  
  
Someone sat before me and I was about to tell them off when my tongue tied up and looked up at Jounouchi.  
  
He looked tired, and messy, like all the rest of us, and had a huge bruise on his right cheek.  
  
I quickly gulped down the rest of the disgusting meat loaf and grabbed my tray.  
  
I rose up, but a hand stopped me and I looked down at him curiously.  
  
"Yug...I thought about what you said to me at thearpy," he said quietly.  
  
"And..."  
  
"You're right. And I should apologize for my complaints. I bet I hurt alot of people by saying that."  
  
"Yes you did," I said quietly, and tears welled up. "Because some, some of us aren't born with it, but happened because of an accident."  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
I turned away sharply.  
  
"Yami," I hissed angrily and threw my stuff away, crashing the tray onto the pile and stomped out of the room, but Jounouchi blocked my way. "Why do you keep following me!" I shouted.  
  
"Yug, I have to ask you something."  
  
"What?" I snapped, feeling really irritated.  
  
"...Out of the whole insitute, you were the only one who bothered to help me, bothered to straiten me out, and though you punched me and tackled me to the ground, you seem to be the only friendly one. And I was wondering...can I be your friend?"  
  
I stopped and stared.  
  
"My...friend?"  
  
"Yeah..." he said.  
  
I was shocked.  
  
Nobody tried to be friends with anybody in this hell hole.  
  
Maybe Jounouchi...wasn't mental, but sane and was here by mistake.  
  
"Okay," I said, but I have to warn you. "When I start acting strangely, run. I might be a bit dangerous when I'm in my hallucinations."  
  
"Yeah I know," Jounouchi said and we both chuckled. "So where are ya going?"  
  
"To my room," I answered as we both walked down towards the stairs.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to listen to the radio. I like listening to the music. Want to come and join me? I'm usually okay during the shows, and other people are allowed in others room during free time. But usually they don't, since nobody is friends with anybody in this joint."  
  
"Oh," said Jounouchi.  
  
We went straight to my room and I closed it, not locking it, and turned on the radio that was buit in one part of the wall and sat upon the floor, while Jounouchi settled upon the bed.  
  
"Holy shit!" he shouted, and I saw him stairing at the straps. "What are those?"  
  
"They are used to keep me in bed at night and after my illusions," I said quietly and listened as the announcer started up.  
  
"And here's the daily music of loooooove."  
  
We listened for hours, both of us saying nothing, when the announcer came on again.  
  
"And for our last hit, this is a song for Yugi Mutou, from someone who wishes to remain anomynous. This is the song of Falling into You, sung by Celine Dion."  
  
'And in your eyes,  
I see ribbons of color,  
I see us,  
Inside of each other,  
I feel my consious merge with yours,  
And I hear voices,  
What is this hurt?  
  
I'm falling into you,  
This dream could come true,  
And it feels so good,  
Falling into you,  
  
I was afraid,  
To let you in here,  
Now I have learned,  
Love could be made in fear,  
I was beginning to tumble down,  
And I can't even,  
See the ground,  
  
I'm falling into you,  
This dream could come true,  
And it feels so good,  
  
Falling into you,  
Falling like a leaf,  
Falling like a star,  
Finding a belief,  
Falling where you are,  
  
Catch me,  
Don't let me drop,  
Love me,  
Don't ever stop,  
  
So close your eyes,  
And let me,  
Kiss you,  
And while you sleep,  
I will miss you.  
  
Oh, I'm falling into you,  
This dream could come true,  
And it feels so good,  
Falling into you,  
Falling like a leaf,  
Falling like a star,  
Finding a belief,  
Falling where you are,  
  
Falling into you,  
Falling into you,  
Falling into you.'  
  
"And that's our last hit, with this last message from anomynous to Yugi Mutou. I love you."  
  
My eyes teared up as I turned off the radio and I looked up at Jounouchi who was staring wide eyed.  
  
"Has this happend often?" he asked, and I shook my head.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Do you know who its from?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"I'm thinking Grandpa, or maybe Anzu. I hope...Anzu," I whispered as I remembered her smile.  
  
Jounouchi stretched and and got off the bed.  
  
"Well, thanks for letting me stay, see ya tomorrow," he said and left, and I stayed there, playing the song I heard over and over again in my head from memory.  
  
My song.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Mijikai: Better then last chapter? See I told you it would be better. And if you are a reviewer who only read the first chapter and broke off, well, your loss.  
  
Yugi: Please review. That song was from Anzu, right?  
  
Mijikai: I'm not telling, you'll find out later.  
  
Yugi: -_______- No fair! 


	3. Empty Cold Shell

Mijikai: Thanks to all reviewers! Your reviews made me feel better after the last bunch! Yes I did receive flames, but...(shrug) it doesn't effect me.  
  
Yami: Really?  
  
Mijikai: Shut up, I saw that episode where you freaked out at the muesum, and were attacked by doves and had the most hilarious expression on you face when Anzu was dancing against Johnny Steps!  
  
Yami: OO No. Not that episode. Noooooooo!!!! I look like an idiot!  
  
Mijikai: Exactly why I like it ^^!  
  
Yami: (walks back out)  
  
Yami: OO AIBOU WAIT! (runs after)  
  
Mijikai: --  
  
Oh and just so people won't get to confused. In some events, Yugi will have his 'delusion' attacks and its the people who change. Like maybe Pegusas might become a goblin or a stuffed animal would become Yami and Yugi might attack it with anger. Just to straighten things out. And yes, he can come out of it with out the injection and fainting. ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
That morning, I was escorted out of my cell and into the calfiteria where I picked up the soggy toast, salty eggs and greasy saugage that tasted like card board.  
  
Because of my violence to two other prisoners to this hell hole, I was under supervision of Pegusas, and that...really bugged me.  
  
Once I sat down to eat, Pegusas sat beside me, keeping his steady brown eyes on me, but we were interupted as Jounouchi took a seat across from me.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd show up," he said with a grin, and I managed a smile back, but grimaced as I swallowed the eggs down.  
  
Ich.  
  
Terrible.  
  
"I'm sorry, erm...sir...but Mutou here is under supervision, and is not allowed any physical contact with anyone," Pegusas announced smoothly but Jounouchi only scowled.  
  
"Hey, I'm the one who was attacked and I know he didn't mean it so bug off bastard!" he shouted and Pegusas's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hold your tongue, Mr. Jounouchi," Pegusas said seriously, "and I suggest you get those filthy thoughts out of your head before I do so myself."  
  
I stopped chewing and watched closely, feeling a bit nervous in what was displaying here.  
  
Pegusas always had 'boy' at the end of all names he used and if he didn't...then it was definitely not good.  
  
Luckily, Jounouchi bit his tongue and didn't say another word as he stuffed it with a greasy sausage, but did not remove his glare.  
  
"Call me a gay bastard all you want but it won't change the situation."  
  
We both nearly spat out our food.  
  
'Can Pegusas read minds?' I thought worriedly.  
  
"Of course I can Yugi-boy. So watch your step."  
  
I gritted my teeth.  
  
Great, another thing to worry about the bastard.  
  
Jounouchi only frowned at his food, while nibbling on some eggs, not saying a word at all.  
  
After breakfast, I was personally escorted towards the 'house of friendship.'  
  
'Friendship my ass.'  
  
The room was bright pink, and was filled with stuffed animals and padded walls.  
  
It looked like a little kids room, and to make things even worse, the counsiler was a hyper disturbing cousiler who was perky and acted un- natural.  
  
Sometimes I wondered why she wasn't like us in a padded room cell and sometimes in a straight jacket.  
  
The woman had long green hair with bright to happy green eyes, and a smile way to big for her face.  
  
She would have been attracted...if I wasn't a hell annoyed with the frickin bitch.  
  
"Welcome to...the house of friendship!" she said cheerfully and I nearly blatched. "Would you like to hold Mr. Snuffles?"  
  
I only blinked at the stuffed elephant in her arms, being hugged close to her big breasts.  
  
"No thank you," I said dully, but she didn't seem to have understood me.  
  
"Then how about Mr. Alligator?"  
  
"For the love of Ra!" I shouted, but then froze as the words washed over me.  
  
Love of Ra.  
  
I felt blind fury grasp me and soon I saw nothing but blood and darkness.  
  
Yami.  
  
Darkness.  
  
Love of Ra was what he used to say when he was exasperated.  
  
"Yami," came the words that escaped my lips, and I could see him, right before me.  
  
His proud arrogant self, head up high, and no fear that ever seem to penatrate that mask of confidence.  
  
A smirk formed on his lips as he locked his red eyes with mine, and his game mask melted into a warm smile.  
  
"Aibou," he said.  
  
"NO!" I screamed, as I collapsed to my knees. "Stop it! I want nothing to do with you anymore! Leave me alone!"  
  
Everything shattered, excepted for me and Yami, and I squeezed my eyes shut, wanting him to go away.  
  
"Leave me be!" I screamed.  
  
I shivered violently and gasped as my eyes snapped open.  
  
Snow was everywhere, and cold gusts were chilling me to the marrow, and I felt cold all over.  
  
'This has to be an illusion!' I thought desperately, but my heart woudn't calm to such a notion.  
  
From what my senses told me, this was real.  
  
"No," I whispered.  
  
Fingers toyed with my bangs and my eyes snapped up to see Yami kneeling before me, my golden bangs enterwined with his fingers.  
  
"Aibou," he said again and touched my face.  
  
"Noooooo! You bastard!" I screamed and pushed him away from me.  
  
Desperately, I gripped a large icicle that had sproated from the ground and stabbed it into Yami.  
  
There was a choking noise that erupted from his throat, and he shattered into snow, disappearing into the winds.  
  
I breathed heavily as I dropped the icicle and collapsed to my knees, eyes wide.  
  
I did it, I killed him...or did I?  
  
Pain.  
  
Gasping, I looked down and saw an icicle had shot up from the ground and had stabbed into my arm, and I watched with dull senses, as blood ran down my arm and stained the white snow.  
  
White pure snow.  
  
I collapsed and knew no more.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Where am I?" I mumbled.  
  
My voice sounded thick and my eyes lids were so heavy, I couldn't even open them.  
  
"You're in your room...Yugi-boy and had caused quite a catastrophy in the 'House of Friendship.' You had injured a counsiler and had to be drugged to calm you down," came Pegusas's annoying voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
I could just imagine Pegusas rubbing his forehead with irritation, which I always liked to see since it seemed nothing could peneatrate his gay ass honey sickening attitude.  
  
"We're not quite sure, but it seemed you were having another illusion. You were screaming something, and knocked a chair up the cousilers gut."  
  
Well, at least there was one good thing.  
  
"And for doing such a thing, you are not premitted out of your room for a week or two, and will be escorted to meals and classes under close watch. And if you show any further dangerous actions we will be forced to put you to sleep."  
  
I jerked, and glared at him angrily.  
  
"Is that what you think we are!? Dogs! Stray dogs!" I shouted, struggling against the bounds.  
  
Pegusas smiled.  
  
"What else are you to us? You are all just people who need to be taken care of. If you are obedient you are rewarded, if you are disobedient, then you are punished and if you can not function well, we put you to sleep. That's how life here is, get it through that mushed up mind of yours."  
  
"I want to make a phone call."  
  
"Now Yugi-boy..."  
  
"_I_want to make a phone call! Get it asshole!"  
  
Pegusas sighed before getting up and went to retrieve a phone.  
  
It didn't take long, as he returned and un buckled one arm for me to hold the phone.  
  
"Dial the Kame Game Shop," I ordered.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Do it! I don't have time for stallment!" I shouted, and he dialed.  
  
There was a ring, once twice, then it was picked up.  
  
"Hello, Game Shop."  
  
I felt my body relax.  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
"Gods Yugi? Is something wrong, do you want me to come over...?"  
  
I smiled.  
  
It was nice that I could hear a voice that I knew cared for my well fare, unlike the other dirty bastards that took care of us.  
  
"No, I just...needed to hear a friendly voice..."  
  
There was a sigh and I could tell it was relief.  
  
"Don't scare me like that. I thought something awful happened."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yugi...Yami's been...worried..."  
  
"I don't want to hear that bastards name," I snarled.  
  
"But Yugi, he really does care for you...wha? What was that Yami? Oh, Yami says...he wants to see you."  
  
"Tell him he can come, I'll just beat his brains out."  
  
There was silence, and I could hear Grandpa hesitantly relating the message to Yami.  
  
There was a sigh.  
  
"Times up Yugi-boy."  
  
"I have to go Grandpa. Bye."  
  
"Bye Yugi."  
  
The phone was taken away from me as it was placed back on the table, and I sunk into my hard bed, and closed my eyes.  
  
Maybe I was being to hard on Yami.  
  
"Can I call again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You want me to spread around that you don't where..."  
  
"Alright! Alright!" Pegusas snarled and grabbed the phone and threw it at me, then dialed it.  
  
There was several rings before the phone was picked up.  
  
"Hello, Kame Game shop how can I help you."  
  
My heart ponded as Yami's voice rang in my ear, and I stayed silent, not knowing what I really wanted to say.  
  
I mean, he did make out with my girlfriend, then caused me to get hit by a car to end up in the hell hole, but...maybe I've been over re-acting.  
  
Maybe I needed to be a bit...  
  
"Hello? Hmmm, guess they hung up..."  
  
"Yami."  
  
There was silence, before Yami's tone changed.  
  
"Anzu? Is that you?" he asked in a deadly voice. "I told you not to fucken call me. You got what you want, and so shut up about it!"  
  
Now I was mad.  
  
"Hey you were the one who made out with her and then you tell her not to call you anymore? You are such a bastard!" I shouted into the phone.  
  
There was stunned silence, before Yami spoke again.  
  
"A-aibou!?"  
  
"No, its Anzu Mazaki, the girl who you made out with but now don't want to talk to," I grumbled.  
  
"Oh my Ra, are you alright?"  
  
"What do you think?" I snarled.  
  
"Yugi, please, let me explain, I'm completely innocent, I swear, I didn't touch her. It was all her!"  
  
I took a deep breath, and remembered how some people never listened to a protesting person, and how I would feel for that person, so I decided to listen and reason.  
  
If that was possible for a mental person.  
  
"Okay, I'm willing to listen to you, so you better not insult sop operas again!........wait...what?"  
  
There was a chuckle.  
  
"Alright, I won't."  
  
I cursed him silently.  
  
His cheerful mood was starting to infect me, which is something I didn't want, and my hatred was starting to melt.  
  
I desperately tried to keep grasping the hatred by remembering all hell and my girlfriend who was pratically raped by him.  
  
But it would not come.  
  
I felt at ease.  
  
"It was the night you were coming back from the study session. I was waiting for _you_ in the living room..."  
  
"Mr. Pegusas, there's someone who insists on seeing Yugi," said Croqet, one of Pegusas's 'hensh men'.  
  
Pegusas glared at him.  
  
"I specifically said no vistitors!"  
  
"I told her..."  
  
"Her!?" I shouted, almost jumping up. "Is it Anzu?"  
  
"She said she was Mazaki..."  
  
"Thats her!" I shouted happily, and put the phone back to my ear. "Sorry to cut our conversation short, but I need to go. Bye."  
  
"But Yugi wa-!"  
  
I clicked the phone back on the receiver and unbuckled the other arm as I hoped up.  
  
"Please, I've been waiting to see her for all these years," I whispered, and I felt Pegasus grab me roughly and I felt my heart flutter as we came closer and closer to the visitors area.  
  
I was shoved into the room, and there she was.  
  
Just as beautiful as I remembered.  
  
She stood tall, her brown shoulder length hair neatly combed, with her flowing pink dress and...was it just me or did she look...plump?  
  
"Anzu," I whispered as I staggered towards the glass and pressed my hands against them.  
  
Her blue eyes gazed upon me with...disgust?  
  
Shock went through me, and my smile dropped.  
  
"Anzu?"  
  
"Yugi," she said a bit coldly.  
  
"Anzu, you look...beutiful."  
  
"And you look pitiful."  
  
I bit my lip, my cheeks heated as I fiddled with a strand of black hair that hung around my shoulders.  
  
"Sorry, we don't really have a wash area and I didn't have time to look proper."  
  
"Its fine, I just came to tell you something," she said.  
  
I waited.  
  
"Yugi, I'm pregnant."  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"What! But your so young! Your still fourteen, how could you be!?...Anzu, have you been cheating on me before Yami? Or is it Yami's?" I asked quietly, hate and anger grasping my heart.  
  
She laughed coldly.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't ask it was yours."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I thought so," I said, matching her cold tone.  
  
All the happiness and hope was gone, and now I was a cold empty shell.  
  
And what hurt most of all, was that Anzu didn't care.  
  
My girlfriend didn't care how I ended up.  
  
"Whose?" I asked.  
  
"Yami's," she said with a smile, as she laid a hand on her stomach. "And...we're getting married," she said as she showed me the ring.  
  
I stared, my breathing increasing, and I felt myself collapse to my knees.  
  
My head started to hurt, and I heard laughter.  
  
The laughter morphed to thing evil laughter and I looked up to see a zombie looking down at me with eyeless sight, laughing.  
  
I became scared and backed away but I bumped into something and turned around to see another zombie.  
  
A scream escaped my lips as I wrenched myself away from it, but slipped and crashed to the ground.  
  
I groaned with pain and looked down at my hands to see, blood?  
  
Blood started sproating from the ground, coating me with it, and I gasped as the floor suddenly became littered with intestines, juice still oozing out of it.  
  
I was dirty with it, and my hands shok as I stared at the filth covered with it, and tears ran down my cheeks.  
  
"No, no, please stop," I whispered as spiders started skittering forward.  
  
"AIIIIIIIIBOOOOU!!!"  
  
I looked up, and there was Yami.  
  
He stared at me with wide eyes, and I became angery.  
  
"Stare at me. Stare at me why don't you! Stare at me and laugh! Go ahead I dare you!" I shouted.  
  
Hands grabbed me and I looked up to see another zombie, and forced my head up, and winced as it collided with the bottom of the things jaw.  
  
"Aibou!"  
  
I reached blindly for anything to help me get away from the decaying walking corpse, and rolled away, hearing the squishing of the intestents that coated me with more fluid.  
  
Something cold and hard was in my hand and I looked down to see...a gun?  
  
'When did I get this?" I thought, but then I looked up and saw Yami standing there in the distant darkness, staring at me with wide eyes.  
  
I raised the gun and pointed it at him.  
  
"Die you son of a bitch!" I shouted and fired.  
  
The bullet shot out from the gun and flew towards Yami, but it didn't hit, though Yami did flinch back.  
  
I frowned, when I felt something crawling all over my foot and looked down to see maggots.  
  
Disgust filled me and I shot at them, but they only swallowed the bullet up, and fired again, and again, till the gun lost fire power.  
  
/Yugi!/ someone shouted, and I froze. /Yugi, can you here me?/  
  
//Y-Yami?//  
  
/Yugi, please, put the gun down./  
  
I looked down at the gun and threw it into the intestents, and it was swallowed up.  
  
/Aibou, please, come back to me! Wake up! I beg you! Open your eyes!/  
  
I blinked and collapsed onto the soft but disgusting intestents and lay there, as the darkness started to lighten and the feeling of fluids and guts disappeared to hard ground, and everything fadded to reality.  
  
Pain seared up my foot and I clung unconsiously to someone's shirt....TO SOMEONE'S SHIRT!?  
  
My eyes widened as I looked up and saw Yami?  
  
For a split second I was in a state of shock as I stared at him, tears staining his face as he looked down at me, when I woke and shoved him.  
  
"You bastard! I don't want to see you again!"  
  
"But Yugi..."  
  
"I know what you did. You stole her away from me! Why? Why!?" I shouted, sproating tears.  
  
"Yugi...I..."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you anymore Yami. Enjoy your wife and your new child, while I'll rot in hell, till I'll rot," I snarled and stood, gasping at the pain in my foot and limped towards the door, and leaving the room.  
  
'Yami,' I thought as I winced at every time I put weight on my foot that I think I shot in my delirium with the gun. 'You enjoy your happy life, and I'll enjoy life in hell.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Who was expecting that? Huh? Huh?........okay, anyway those who know me well will know the out come of this story, other wise, try to guess the out come in what will happen after this. *Wink* Little mystery challenge.  
  
REVIEW 


	4. A Memory of the Past

Mijikai: Okay, time to straghten things out. Okay, Anzu is really pregnant and getting married, but before you start protesting and dumping the story, there actually going to be a good thing coming out of it. Wait and see (wink).  
  
And I've been getting hopes and pleading that the song was from Yami, and I shall not reveal if it is or not till later in the story. *I think I already gave away the answer, but *shrug**  
  
And since this story is in Yugi's POV, I should explain a bit on Yami's term. Yami over heard Yugi saying he wanted to see Anzu, and when Yugi hung up Yami ran to the Mental Insitute, but came to late, since Yugi was already suffering an illusion. The zombie who grabbed Yugi was actually a security guard and when Yugi rolled away he accidently grabbed the guys gun. He couldn't shoot Yami because of the glass and how Yami appeared to Yugi from the other side....puzzle magic? ^^0 Anyway, there is way more adventure for Yugi to come, so stay tuned and read! Please? *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A spent the past three months locked in my room, having to eat soup and hard black bread.  
  
It was my punishment for hurting three people and firing a gun at a victim, and so labled me dangerous and unstabled.  
  
I didn't care, all I cared about was to kill that bastard.  
  
All I really did in my room was listen to the radio and hug my plushie close as I fingered the purple hair of the Dark Magician.  
  
I didn't really have illusions much, but I did have horrible nightmares and they were just as scary and gruesome as the illusions, and felt just as real.  
  
"Is this the unstable one I've heard about?" came a voice suddenly and my head snapped up as the door opened.  
  
After three months, someone finally had the nerve to come inside.  
  
Not even the bastard Pegusas dared enter, which made me fell smug, but I also felt bad because I couldn't see Jou anymore.  
  
I usually wondered how he fared.  
  
The door was opened and I stared with wide eyes as I tall young man came inside.  
  
I think he was the same age as me, and when I say tall, I mean tall.  
  
He had brown hair with steel blue eyes that could penetrat my soul, and stern lips that were sealed shut into a scowl.  
  
I unconsiously hugged the doll closer to me, as I stared up at him, my black hair hanging limp in my face.  
  
"Who are you?" I whispered, feeling a bit nervous.  
  
"A child? My father runs a place for teenagers and adults, not children!" he shouted at the men behind him.  
  
The white coated people winced and bowed in apology.  
  
A dry chuckle escaped my cracked lips, and shook my head.  
  
'He's so naive,' I thought as I set aside my plushie and stood as tall as I could, which was 4'3, and looked at him straight in the eyes with a smirk upon my lips.  
  
"I'm afraid you are mistaken. I am fourteen years old, soon to be fifteen after December is over."  
  
The young man stared at me, as if he thought I was lieing before he snorted and crossed his arms.  
  
"What is your name?" he demanded.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"Yugi, do you know why you were locked up for three months?" he asked, clasping his arms around his back.  
  
"Yes, I'm not stupid," I protested angrily. "I was locked up because I attacked three people and tried to kill another."  
  
"Did you like your punishment?" he asked, a cold smile tugging at his lips.  
  
I glared, for I knew he was playing with me.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why did you do it?"  
  
I had no answer and only turned my back on him.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
A snarl was hissed behind my back and I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I whirled around just in time to see him pick up my plushie.  
  
"Aren't you a little young for stuffed animals?" he mocked as he held the plushie up high.  
  
"Let him go, he's my friend!" I shouted.  
  
"Is he your friend because you can't make any human ones?"  
  
"Your just taunting me because I'm mental and your not!"  
  
"Your right that does make me feel more supreme."  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
My eyes widened at the sudden action, and my hand automatically came to my cheek that was throbbing badly.  
  
But what surprised me the most was the young man's expression.  
  
His blue eyes were wide with fury, and he breathed hard, his hand still poised in the air.  
  
"Don't call me that, don't you ever call me that!" he snarled and I started backing away, feeling darkness creep into my eyes.  
  
"Oh shit!" I shouted as the familiar illusion started coming. "Get the hell out of here!"  
  
"Why?" he mocked.  
  
"Get out or you'll regret it, I mean it!" I shouted.  
  
I don't think that idiot believed me, but he did start edging away from me.  
  
The people in the white lab coats cried out in horror and literally grabbed the young man out of the room, and slammed the door shut, leaving me to suffer in the illusion that befell me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Warm, soft.  
  
My eyes slowly opened and my mouth nearly dropped as I was looking into cold stone eyes that belonged to the bastard young man who taunted me.  
  
I slowly rose up, groaning because of my sore body, and stared up at him.  
  
My bed didn't quite feel that hard right now, and my room looked...bigger?  
  
Was that a poster of Duel Monsters?  
  
"You're in my room," he explained.  
  
"You're...room?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"For when my father demands me to participate in one of his projects. My real room is much better and bigger then this," he sniffed, as he got up.  
  
"And your father is...?"  
  
"None of your buisness."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Can I have yours then?" I asked, blandly.  
  
"...Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Beautiful," I murmured sarcastically and buried myself into the bed and pulled the covers over me. "Now leave me to die now."  
  
"(Snort) not a chance. My father would not like that, though I would be happy to arrange a funeral."  
  
"Then do me a favor and do so. I have no life anymore. My girlfriend is going to marry my best friend..."  
  
"I don't need to hear your problems," Seto said coolly, though he was getting irritated.  
  
"Well to bad, because its making me feel better!" I barked back. "I can't remember anything because of a stupid accident, and I'm having illusions that cause me to hurt people."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Kaiba grumbled as he shuffled papers from his desk.  
  
"Why am I in your room anyway?"  
  
"I brought you here to question you, but obviously it was a mistake since you keep welling up in your self pity."  
  
I bolted up and slammed my hand down onto the bed.  
  
"Like hell I am! I've quit doing that months ago you jackass!"  
  
Kaiba only shrugged, and started writing something down.  
  
Ohhh, how I wanted to get him to pay attention, or at least not act like I was a piece of lint.  
  
"So," I said slowly. "Do you know Yami Mutou?"  
  
Before I knew what was happening, Kaiba was shaking me roughly, fire flaring in his eyes.  
  
"You. Know. Yami. Mutou!?" he shouted as he shook me.  
  
"Yes, yes, now stop shaking me!" I shouted, and once I was able to keep my vision from spinning I glared at him. "If I'd known you'd act like that I'd have kept my mouth shut."  
  
"To late for that. Do you know who he is?" Kaiba demanded again.  
  
"Yes," I snorted. "He's the bastard that stole my girlfriend, caused me to suffer here in the first place, and caused me to put up with you, asshole."  
  
Kaiba only pulled back and chuckled coldly.  
  
"So, if you know Yami Mutou, then you know the technic of his. Heart of the Cards was it?"  
  
I burst out laughing.  
  
"The Heart of the what!? Where did you get such a corny name as that!" I shouted, falling onto my back, laughing.  
  
Kaiba's amused smile had disappeared into a scowl.  
  
"Don't you dare laugh at me."  
  
"I'll laugh all I want mellon head!" I shouted and laughed.  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Shit! Will you quit slapping me!?"  
  
"No," was his simple answer.  
  
I scowled, and rubbed my sour cheek, flicking him off at his back.  
  
"You don't have to stay you know," he said, starting up his lab top, hinting he wanted me to leave.  
  
"But I like it here, its comfy, roomy, and I can get dirt all over your rich pretty stuff."  
  
"Oh god, just get out will you!"  
  
I hopped off the bed, and picked up a card I saw ontop of his drawer and looked at it in all angles.  
  
Something was tugging at my mind as I studied it, and I strode up to Seto and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What the fucken hell do you want!" he shouted, obviously fustrated.  
  
"What's this?" I asked, holding up the card, and I got the most surprising reaction.  
  
Seto's eyes became wide and he snatched it from my hand, pressing it to him and knocked me over.  
  
My head collided with the wall, and something came to me.  
  
Flashes of Seto.  
  
Him first coming into Domino High, him confronting my Grandpa and ripping up his Blue Eyes White Dragon card.  
  
Him threatening to kill himself to save his brother, him...him...him...  
  
"Seto Kaiba!" I shouted, and I saw him jump back away from me, staring at me like I was insane. "Seto Kaiba! I remember you! You ripped up my Grandpa's card! You made me lose at Duelist Kingdom! I remember you!"  
  
He blinked, then his eyes widened and he took a small step forward, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yugi, Yugi Mutou?" he asked, kneeling before me.  
  
"Yeah! Yugi Mutou."  
  
He kept staring at me, then started laughing, a cold chilling laugh.  
  
"The Yugi Mutou. How pathetic. You one of the best duelers in history, all washed up in this insane asylum. This is rich."  
  
I glared, and ignored him as I went for the door, wrenching it open and slamming it shut.  
  
"Bitch!" I shouted at the door, sure he heard and stomped back down the hall.  
  
But as I stomped through the halls, I slowed to a walk, and something hit me.  
  
I was free.  
  
No longer was I locked into my room and Mr. Kaiba just let me out without an escort.  
  
Awe, rich indeed.  
  
A smile touched my lips, and I went running down the hall, hoping maybe I'd find Jounouchi.  
  
Just as I rounded the corner, something slammed into me and I gasped as the breath was knocked out of me, and shoved the person off of me.  
  
"Watch where the hell..." I was about to shout, but a hand grabbed my arm and twisted it back sharply, and hot breath tickled the inside of my ear.  
  
"Watch what?" came a growl and my eyes slowly looked up to meet wide blue eyes, a bit glazed and unfocused.  
  
"What the...who the hell are you bastard! And get your hand out of my pants!" I shouted. "ARG! Stop it! Shit! Alright that's it! Nobody touches my ass without my permission!"  
  
I wrentched my body to the left, my free hand grabbing the guy's bicept and my captured hand twisting, grabbing the guy's wrist and threw him over my back.  
  
The guy landed with a grunt as he landed on his back, and I immediately stepped back, ready if he decided to attack me.  
  
"So, you like to touch asses huh?" I snarled, and kicked him in the side. "Then why don't you go touch your own, you pervert!"  
  
The guy caught my foot when I made to kick him a second time, and flipped me onto my own back, then straddled me, pinning my wrists to the ground.  
  
"You think you can out match me?" he hissed. "I believe you're mistaken. I'm an expert at street fighting, and if I want to touch an ass then as sure as hell touch an ass, you got me?"  
  
I blinked up at the physco path, and saw it was someone a little older then me.  
  
Actually, might even be a young adult.  
  
His skin was tanned with white ivory hair that fell over his shoulder, sweeping over my cheek, and I could see that he had good muscle structure with rough hands, a scar flashing on his left cheek.  
  
"That's fine with me, but nobody touches mine!" I shouted.  
  
He smirked, then laughed.  
  
"You're lucky you have looks, otherwise I'd have killed you for insulting me so," he growled.  
  
"Hmph!" I snorted. "Get off of me physco path."  
  
"Oh no. That's where you're wrong. I'm not insane, I'm just overly intellegent."  
  
"Yeah right, and forks are raining down upon the planet to spear people in the heart."  
  
"Ha, you think you're pretty funny huh?" he asked and bent down to nuzzle my neck with his cheek.  
  
"Get off of me. I'm not someone's sex toy!" I shouted and tried throwing him off, but he was too heavy.  
  
"You're right, you aren't someone's sex toy. You're now mine!"  
  
My eyes widened, and for once, fear actually gripped me and I squirmed as he slid a hand under my shirt, and struggled.  
  
"Stop it! No, stop! YAMI!" I shouted without thinking, and the touching stopped and I looked up to see the young man scowling down at me.  
  
"What did you say!" he shouted.  
  
"I said to stop, bastard!" I shouted.  
  
"No, that name. You said Yami, didn't you? You called for that damn pharaoh. How do you know him! Tell me!" he shouted, grabbing my collar and shaking me rapidly.  
  
"Pharaoh? What? What are you talking about!" I shouted.  
  
"Bakura!" came a shout and his head shot up, and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Shit," he cursed.  
  
"Bakura! Get off of him! What did you do to him this time? Where have you touched him? Is he broken?" I heard someone babble, and Bakura snorted.  
  
"I barely even got started with him, thanks to you," he spat.  
  
"Quiet. Just get back to your room!"  
  
Bakura started muttering angrily to himself as he removed himself from atop of me and I heard his footsteps slowly walking down the hall.  
  
"I'm sorry, are you alright?" I heard the person say slowly as if he thought I was dumb.  
  
"Yes I'm fine!" I sneered back, looking up and looked up to see a man with very dark skin wearing a turban, golden hoop earrings, with a white shirt tucked into black pants, with some kind of Ank around his neck.  
  
His eyes were a deep blue that seemed to be all iris that stared into my soul.  
  
"I am Shadi, the caretaker of Bakura. It is a surprise to see you here, chosen one."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Is this story making any sense? I don't know what I'm doing anymore.  
  
REVIEW 


	5. Down the Unknown Corridor

Mijikai: Well…this is a story that I haven't written in a while.

Yugi: No! Don't go back to it! I want to keep my sanity!

Yami: (Gets out rope and tape) You hold her down and I'll tie her.

Jounouchi: (Gets out the chair) My pleasure.

Mijikai: Hey! It's just a story! It's not like I'm forcing you or Jounouchi to have sex or anything.

Yami/Jounouchi: XP Ewwwwww!

Mijikai: And I just realized I haven't been doing disclaimers…oops.

Yugi: Well you said it once and people know you don't own it so there isn't really any point.

Mijikai: Phew, as long as I'm not breaking the law or anything.

Yami: Hey, you think if we wrote a letter to the fanfiction owners they'll take this story off of the net?

Jounouchi: Hmmm…we could try…this is one of the most humiliating stories! I'm not insane! It's all Honda's fault!

Mijikai:…Why are you here anyway!

Yami: Yeah, why are you here!

Jounouchi: What's wrong with me being here? Besides, you never put anyone else in the beginning credits! It's not fair!

Mijikai: Aren't you in the beginning credits for other fanfiction stories?

Jounouchi: Yes…

Mijikai: So why are you complaining?

Jounouchi:…I don't know.

Mijikai: --;

Note: I dedicate this chapter to my friend Equilla!

II:II

Mind Corruption

Chapter 5

"Chosen One?" I asked quietly, then a powerful urge to break down in mad laughter consumed me. "For what? Chosen for being put into this hell? Chosen for having everything that was important in his life ripped away from him? Chosen for his worst enemy to take the woman he loves!"

The man, Shadi I think he said his name was, didn't quite react the way I wanted him too.

Instead of becoming falsely sweet and then prod you to go back to your room, he smiled and placed a hand upon my shoulder.

"There are many things that will not make sense now," Shadi said quietly. "But trust me, Chosen one, they will. I promise you that."

I only looked up at him funny and he removed his hand and slowly walked around the corner.

"Bakura!" he barked. "Don't you even…"

A crash cut him off and I could hear his hurried walking turn into running.

Once I was sure this Shadi was gone, I went in the opposite direction.

I wanted to be as free as possible before someone, preferably not Pegasus, caught me and strapped me back into bed.

"Now let's see what is on this side of the building?" I said to myself with a gleeful smile as I slowly went down the hallways.

To my disappointment it was only more cells with more people like myself captured in them.

I winced as someone started screaming about spiders and nearly died of a heart attack when someone attacked their door.

"The aliens are here! There here! There sending waves through my turkey sandwich!" they screeched as they kept throwing their weight against the door.

I was a bit thankful that I wasn't _that_ insane.

Being in this part of the asylum made me uneasy with all the screams and rattling cell doors.

At least in my part of the building it's quiet.

Hurrying along, I met a dead end and growled under my breath in frustration as I realized I had to go back through the miserable hall of screams and rattling doors.

Turning myself around, I screamed in horror as I saw wide violet eyes staring down at me.

The dim lighting of the hallway placed the man's face in complete shadow but I could easily see an evil grin spread across his face.

His hair stuck up everywhere and his gray uniform was shredded, exposing a bronze chest.

Slowly, I glanced behind the man's shoulder and my stomach dropped as I saw one of the cell doors had given in to the pounding and had fallen into the hall, giving this insane man a means of escape.

And I just so happened to be in the same hall as him.

Fuck.

A thin hand grabbed my collar with a surprisingly tight grip and he hissed in my ear, giving me a nice view of his yellowed teeth.

"Where is the exit?"

"That way," I trembled pointing behind him.

He whipped his head around and looked at me then looked back.

Like a doll, he discarded me to the side and ran like a four legged animal in that direction.

Stunned, and a bit in shock, I slowly sat up.

"Well shit," I said under my breath as I got up, running in that direction, curious to see if this man would actually make it out of here.

As I just emerged from the hallway and into one of the rooms I heard screaming coming from the cafeteria.

Running quickly, I burst into the room and found chaos.

Everyone was running in different directions and winced as I was bowled over, causing me to step back.

My foot somehow made contact with an overturned spilled tray causing me to fall flat on my face!

I swore I broke my nose.

Groaning, as I scrambled up I caught sight of the man as he bounded towards the lunch line, causing all the mental cases to scatter.

But I couldn't help but snigger as I saw the mad man attacking one of those fat bitchy cook ladies.

"Where is the exit?" he snarled viciously, but she only screamed.

I could tell he was getting annoyed and back slapped her.

"Where the fuck is the exit!" the man roared.

"Help me! He's going to kill me!" she screamed, and the man snarled and threw her aside, tossing her into the stacked pots.

He looked from the left to the right and grabbed a screaming young teenager, I think is name was Himitoshi…or something like that, and slammed him to the floor.

"Where is the exit?"

"I…I don't know man…" the Himitoshi stammered, and the man's eyes went wide, and he threw him across the room before bounding like a wolf towards the cafeteria doors.

Suddenly, the door burst open and to my surprise everyone froze, even the man.

"What…" I murmured out loud when two men in suits stood on either side of the door, holding their guns at all of us.

Some immediately fell to the floor, covering their heads, while the more dumb ones just stared at the guns in blank fascination.

The footsteps echoed in the silent cafeteria as a middle aged man entered the room.

He wore a stripped blue suit with a neatly trimmed gray hair with a mustache that twitched as he looked at all of us, before his narrowed cold gray blue eyes stared at the man.

"Marik."

The man snarled, and backed up.

"You are making him look more pathetic then ever," the middle aged tight wad said mockingly. "Now return to his room quietly…"

"No!" the man…Marik, snarled and spat. "I'm going nowhere but out!"

I watched this in a bit of fascination.

This was the most exciting thing that has ever happened at this hell hole.

The man scooted a little to the left, but paused, his back tensing as the guns immediately pointed to him.

"Come quietly, Marik. Then I won't have to kill you and inform his sister that he had an accidentally mishap in his condition."

"Ha!" Marik barked. "You said you would help him, but you only forced me to take over most of the time then tormenting my mind until all my sanity was gone."

"I guess your damaged brain can't figure out my plan to help your host. Malik Ishtar's problem was you Marik. If I can destroy _you_, I can't then help Malik. You understand. But I can't continue my work if _you _keep trying to run away from me."

"He doesn't need this! You already broke down _his_ mind, but my mind is in tact. Even if only insanity is the only thing that keeps it together! This place is a hoax! Where you promise the stupid minds of family to take in their poor mentally retarded family members when your real purpose is to…!"

"Quiet him," the tight wad ordered and I flinched as the gun went off.

Marik's eyes widened and his dilated eyes slowly enlarged and his eyes started to close.

His body pitched forward and he fell with a dull thump upon the floor.

I stared and gasped as his wild hair slowly became limp, and his insane features smoothed to almost human.

He was like a different person now.

"He has been put to sleep sir," one of the suits said and the middle aged man nodded.

"Take him back to a new cell. And make sure this time it stays _shut_."

The suits nodded and hauled Marik's body half off of the ground by grasping his arms and dragging him out of the room.

Nobody said anything, even when the mad man was taken from the cafeteria; not even myself.

The tightwad paused for a moment, before turning back towards us.

"IF ANY OF YOU TRY TO LEAVE THEN YOU WILL BE PUNISHED SEVERELY! KAIBA COPERATION ASYLUM IS ONE HUNDRED PRECENT DEDICATED TO HELP YOU ALL! REMEMBER THAT!" he roared and turned away, leaving us.

There was a moment when nobody moved, before they started getting up, and I started up onto my feet.

"This is one fucked up place," I said, staring at the place that the tightwad had stood a moment ago.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder and I cried out.

"There you are! You are not suppose to be leaving you cell, Yugi-boy," came the stern voice of Pegasus.

I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't. I'm still in here aren't I?" I shot back with a smirk, pointing to the building's roof.

He scowled down at me, and grabbed the back of my shirt and literally dragged me to my room.

Once the cell door slammed shut, I lay down upon my bed and folded my hands behind my head.

Now that I thought of it, this Marik seemed worse of then me…and I've never seen him in the cafeteria during food hours…

But then again, he could have been in my situation and been given meals in his rooms.

Frowning, I turned over and reached under my bed and pulled out my Dark Magician plushy; hugging it tightly.

"Do you think someday I'll become like that?" I whispered into the dolls hair.

Of course no answer.

I closed my eyes, when they snapped open again in realization.

"Fuck! I've been so preoccupied that I forgot about my radio shows!" I shouted in disbelief and turned on the radio, hoping they didn't cut off the wire and sighed with relief as the announcer came on.

_And welcome back to RTS 37. Today we have some very inspiring songs today, so stay tuned and **don't** touch those dials!_

I lay back upon the bed and closed my eyes as the melody started.

"The enemy arrives

Escape into the night

Everybody run now

Everybody run now

Break into another time

This enemy alive

Divinity defines

Everybody run now

Everybody run now

Everybody run now

Everybody run

Under the burning sun

I take a look around

Imagine if this all came down

I'm waiting for the day to come

Come with us to the ride

Join in the fight

Everybody run now

Everybody run now

Break into another time

Unity divides

Division will unite

Everybody run now

Everybody run now

Everybody run now

Everybody run

Under the burning sun

I take a look around

Imagine if this all came down

I'm waiting for the day to come

Under the burning sun

I take a look around

Imagine if this all came down

America it's all so beautiful

Until it comes away

Under the burning sun I take a look around

Imagine if this all came down

Under the burning sun I take a look around

Imagine if this all came down

Under the burning sun I take a look around

Imagine if this all came."

"Imagine if this all came," I whispered.

II:II

Mijikai: I apologize, if this is boring and doesn't make sense…because I still have writers block while I was writing this. Sorry Equilla. (Sob)

Yami: Well…at least it turns away from Yugi's hate for me.

Mijikai: But that's next chapter!

Yami:…(Takes out rope) Hold her arms back and I'll tie her.

Yugi: (Takes out gag)

Mijikai: I thought you were on my side!

Yugi: I'm on your side but this fanfiction is an exception.

Mijikai: (Screams and runs away)


End file.
